


Gas Stations are more than an Adventure

by CubesAreCool1781



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, FUCK YOU BESTLAND, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, and grammarly, because if it doesn't it's going to waste away in my google drive, farm fresh characters coming right up, if my teacher sees this then good, it's bad but i need to get it out there, ok I'm done now, ok so i did this for my creative writing class, that's my teacher, they're all straight because i don't know if my teacher is ok with gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubesAreCool1781/pseuds/CubesAreCool1781
Summary: Ally Amaya has an abusive mother, and her new "friend" wants to help her through that.-----------------I'm really sorry guys.(THIS IS A ONE-SHOT)
Kudos: 1





	Gas Stations are more than an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and you will see why I'm doing this

Ally sat in her car one morning holding her sister’s hand. She gave it a light squeeze and looked at the building, dreading entering school. Winter break had just finished, so the cold weather made it even harder to go in. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take it,” Jenna whispered, ripping her hand away from Ally’s to put them over her face. Ally watched her sister slowly fall apart, just twenty minutes before school started. “It gets worse every day,” She turned off her phone and flipped it over.

“I know, but it’ll be okay. Just six more months and we can go to college, I promise. We’ll make it, we’ll get out, but first, we have to stay strong, all right?” Ally said, rubbing her hand on her sister’s back. She pulled Jenna's hands away and took a tissue from her center console to wipe her sister’s eyes. “No more crying. You’ll smear your makeup, and then people will really know something’s wrong with us,” Ally forced a small laugh to lift the other girl’s spirits. 

“Let’s just go in. Rip the band-aid off, get in and out of that hell hole as fast as we can,” And with that, they opened their doors and grabbed their backpacks, walking carefully on the slippery ice below their feet. Just a few yards away from the doors, they put on new faces and prepared to assume their “true” personalities, the ones they showed other people. They went their separate ways and tried to act normal.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ally sat down at her single desk in the back row as other students began to file into the small room. She grabbed her phone charger out of her backpack and plugged it into the wall behind her when suddenly another hand was reaching towards the same outlet. Disgust immediately grew on her face. "Um, who are you? and I’m going to use this, not you," Ally said, smacking the person's hand away as she plugged in her charger. She looked up and saw someone, he had dirty blond hair and golden eyes, with a smile that said so much more. He took her breath away, but she wasn't going to lose the game just because of some pretty boy.

"Gotcha," He laughed, and Ally wondered why in the hell he was laughing. While she was staring at him, he had taken her charging block out of the wall and plugged in his. He held the blue cable in front of her face and dropped it in her lap, suddenly making her speechless. He turned and plugged it in, facing forward with a triumphant look on his face. Great, her typical kind of asshat.   
The girl got over her daze and regained her dominant composure, determined to win if it came down to it. "Do you know who I am? I can snap you like a dry noodle," she said looking into his eyes with the fire of a hundred suns. She would not give in to those beautiful, golden eyes... No.

"Everyone knows who you are, Miss Ally Amaya. The "bad bitch", he said, using air quotation marks. "But you don't have the privilege of pretending to me. I can see right through that little façade you have," He said. Ally was startled. Did he know? He was going to tell everyone. She began to panic but pushed down the feelings she was used to. She couldn't have a breakdown, not here.

"Mhm. And what exactly do you see?" she said, fearing the answer. Her voice wavered ever so slightly.

"I see someone who's broken," He said, as the teacher started the class.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ally was thrilled and disappointed that Michael wasn’t in her second-hour class. On one hand, she was happy that she had met someone who wanted to be friends with her, and on the other hand, she was upset that he wasn’t there because she didn’t have anyone to talk to. But she was scared. Ally was shaken up by what had happened. He knew something. He knew about her home life, and how messed up it really was. As she walked to her third-hour class, she got a text from her mom. She didn’t sound happy. It read, you better not be failing your classes you little shit or you’ll regret talking back to me. “Bitch,” Ally mumbled, shutting off her phone. She entered the classroom and saw Michael sitting in the back, giving her a small wave to come sit by him. She kicked over someone’s backpack and sat down next to him with a fake smile on her face, and luckily, he couldn’t tell the difference. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she willed it to be from her sister. You’re worthless to me. I wish I’d never made the mistake of conceiving you and your sister. Damn. That one hurt. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn’t dare look at whose hand it was because she knew. And she didn’t want to cry. 

“Are you okay?”

“Hell no.”

He was about to say something more, but the teacher started the class.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was the end of the day, and Ally went to her meeting spot she met with her sister at the end of the day and waited patiently for her arrival. She was starting to worry, and it wasn't healthy. Her sister was always on time, and she needed her.

"Hey Ally," A voice said, coming from around the corner. She put her brave face back on, to meet the intruder who knew her name. Well, everyone knew her name, she supposed. "It is Michael Connors at your service, y'know, from math?" He referenced back to their first and third-period classes. Michael looked at her, and she knew that he saw the story her face really told. "What's wrong?" 

Ever since that math class earlier that same day, she began to grow closer to him. They had four classes together, their first, third, fifth, and sixth, surprisingly, and bonded through each one. She hadn't taken notes the entire day, and she knew it would bite her in the ass tomorrow. "How much do you know?" She said, catching him slightly off guard. 

"Enough to know that you're not okay," He answered, rubbing his arm. She studied him, and she knew she was in too deep, so she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text. She was relieved when she received one almost immediately, it was her sister saying she had gone to a friend's house for the night. Wanting to spend more time with her new friend, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her car. "Uh, where are we going?" He cautiously asked.

"We're going on an adventure, so buckle up, buttercup, because I want to go fast," She smiled a slightly psychotic smile, which worried and excited Michael at the same time. He climbed into the expensive car and together they ripped out of the school parking lot, narrowly avoiding cop cars as they went.

"Wow, cupcake, nicknames so soon in our relationship?" He smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood. And even though he couldn't admit it to himself, she had grown on him having only known her for a single day. Ally laughed, and he decided he'd do anything to hear that again.

"You're one to talk, honey," She wouldn't say so later, but she definitely blushed as she said this. 

"Well, beautiful, I think that we'd get along nicely," He said, trying to make a subtle move. She quietly laughed this time, and whispered, 

"I'd like that."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ally pulled into the gas station parking lot and began to fill her car up with gas. She stuck her debit card into the machine and punched in her pin, and began to fill it. She thought back to their previous conversation, or, well, flirting match, and there was no clear winner. Did they both win? More importantly, did she like him? Could she trust him?   
Michael hopped out of the car to talk with her, and her train of thought abruptly crashed. “So, sweetheart, a gas station run is an adventure?” He started.

“Ah, my dear, dear, Michael. Gas stations are more than an adventure,” She said, pulling the nozzle out and putting it back in place. “They have everything! It’s like a cheap five-star restaurant. Food, drinks, meals, anything you could ever dream of,” She ended, grabbing her purse from inside the car and walking towards the front door. Michael had to run to catch up to her, but when he   
did, she began talking again. “What do you want? I’m buying,” she said.

“No, I’m the guy, I’ll pay for us,” He said sternly, but Ally wasn’t going to give up that easily. 

“Michael, stop being so gender normative. Girls can do the same things guys can do,” She playfully punched him in the arm, and he pretended to be hurt. 

“I know, I thought I’d treat you to this. You did pay for gas,”

“You have a point. I still want to pay, though,”

“Okay, I’ll let you this time. Next time I’ll pay,” Ally grinned. A next time?

“You got yourself a deal.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

They walked out of the small convenience store with arms full of candy, food, and drinks. She was barely able to get her keys out of her pocket before her Coca-Cola spilled. She pulled the handle on the door and unlocked both sides from the inside, letting Michael drop all of his things on the floor of the car. He hopped in and hovered his feet over his pile of goods, and looked at Ally expectantly, motioning for her to start the car. After she did, he cleared his throat and said,

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere and eat all of this junk? Might be fun,” He said, convincing her to give in.

“Ugh, fine! But this is only for you,”

“Mhm. I’m sure,” He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

She put her foot on the pedal and slammed it down, nearly hitting a small child. Oops. She planned to drive them across town to the park she practically grew up on. They parked near the side of the road and took a short walk up the path to the park with their food in their hands. They sat down on the twin swings, rocking back and forth both not saying anything. There was too much to say that they didn’t know where to start.

“What’s it like at your house, y’know, with your sister and parents?” He said bluntly, getting straight to the point. She whipped her head to face him, the fire back in her eyes from that morning. He could feel it burning into his skin, and Michael didn’t quite know what to.

“How ‘bout you mind your own damn business.” She bit back, turning her head facing forward. Ally had never been good at expressing her feelings; always keeping them inside where no one could find them. It was a sort of coping mechanism she had created, one where no one could hurt her and she could be safe. But she wasn’t prepared to deal with him knowing. She didn’t want to drag him into the hell that she called a life.

Michael waited patiently for her to answer, and she reluctantly did. Ally sighed, giving in to the hurt look she could feel he wore. “Fine. It’s not exactly the best, my dad is gone all the time on   
business trips, and my mom…”

“Yeah?”

“She-she says some very… hurtful things. I won’t go into detail, because of bad memories and such. I don’t want to go down that road,” she laughed, the situation not at all humorous. “Jen always takes it the hardest. I’m the oldest, so I have to make sure she’s okay before I worry about myself. She’s more important than I ever could be, she’s got the brains after all,” Ally wiped away a single tear. She hated crying.

“Hey, it’s okay-”

“No, it’s not okay! We’re hurting and no one can help us! It won’t be better until we go to college. We’re going together so we- so we won’t be separated,” Her voice trembled.

“Ally. Listen to me. I can help, we can call people and get this settled, legally if we have to. I have friends in high places, my dearest,” He put a hand on the side of her face before taking it off, changing his mind at the last second. 

“Promise?”

“I promise,”

“Then come here, stupid,” Ally grabbed the chain on his swing and pulled him towards her, grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him softly. She pulled away and he swung back, mouth agape in awe. He drifted back and forth on the swing for several moments, and Ally stifled a laugh. She decided she liked making him speechless. “Are you going to say anything?” She put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. 

“Umm… You caught me off guard there?” He squeaked, face turning into a blush. “But that was nice,” He took a long sip of his Pepsi while making eye contact. “We should do that again sometime,” He said, setting his drink down and giving her finger guns. Ally began to laugh again, and he joined in. After this, he got serious. 

“Let’s take down your mom,”

“What?”

“You heard me. We’ll get you out of there, or at least get rid of your mom,”

“We’re going to beat-a-bitch?”

“We’re going to beat-a-bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending.
> 
> Thank you for reading if you got this far!


End file.
